<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Take Care Of You by fairfireofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115192">I Will Take Care Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairfireofficial/pseuds/fairfireofficial'>fairfireofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audrey Tindall Has Nightmares, Audrey Tindall Lives, Audrey Tindall Needs a Hug, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hugs, I love this ship, Kissing, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Year Later, Other characters that are only mentioned - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rory Monahan Is a Good Husband, Rory Monahan Lives, Rory narrowly escaped the nurses, Short One Shot, i write this instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairfireofficial/pseuds/fairfireofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado 1 año desde la pesadilla que vivieron Audrey y Rory, las pesadillas de Audrey son constantes, pero afortunadamente, Rory siempre está ahí para consolarla cuando despierte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Monahan/Audrey Tindall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Take Care Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras grababa unas cuantas palabras para Rory, Audrey sintió un líquido caliente correr por sus mejillas, al principio lo ignoró porque pensó que eran lágrimas, pero después Monet advirtió que estaba sangrando, asustada, Audrey se tocó el rostro y miró sus dedos, aún más asustada cuando lo que vio en sus dedos fue sangre.Audrey y Monet miraron hacia arriba, el cuerpo de Rory estaba colgado boca abajo en un árbol.</p><p>''Rory!!'' Gritó Audrey, aterrorizada.</p><p>Rápidamente, bajó a Rory del árbol, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Rory, sin importarle que estuviera lleno de sangre, lloró y lloró sobre el pecho de su amado Rory, se aferró a él como si fuera lo único que le permitía seguir con vida.</p><p>''Oh mi niño! ¿Qué te han hecho?'' Lloró sin soltarlo.</p><p>Monet le tocó el hombro a Audrey, advirtiéndole que debían irse ya, pero Audrey no quiso soltar a Rory, lo siguió abrazando y pronto sintió un hacha contra su cabeza, su cuerpo cayó junto al cuerpo de Rory, todo esto sin dejar de abrazarlo.</p><p>...</p><p>Audrey despertó sobresaltada, había estado teniendo los mismos sueños durante meses, no podía olvidar el infierno que había pasado durante aquella luna de sangre, como casi había perdido a Rory y como habían muerto todos sus compañeros justo frente a sus ojos.<br/>Había intentado de todo para olvidar todas esas horribles noches, pero nada funcionaba, por suerte, Rory siempre estaba ahí para consolarla cada vez que lloraba mirando perdidamente por la ventana, cada vez  que despertaba llorando y gritando por las horribles pesadillas.<br/>Esa noche había tenido la más horrible de las pesadillas, esas pesadillas donde recordaba cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de su Rory colgando de un árbol, pero a diferencia del sueño, su Rory seguía vivo, Audrey lo había curado lo mejor que pudo, lo suficiente como para que sobreviviera hasta que llegara la policía.<br/>Rory se despertó segundos después que Audrey, apenas recuperó sus cinco sentidos, la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda, en un intento de reconfortarla.</p><p>''Tranquila, cariño.Estoy aquí, estás a salvo'' Susurró Rory junto al oído de Audrey.</p><p>''No me dejes, sweetheart'' Sollozó ella ''No podría sobrevivir sin ti''</p><p>''Claro que podrías, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido'' </p><p>''No...si tu mueres mi vida se derrumbaría por completo, no sería capaz de seguir''</p><p>''No importa lo que pase, dulzura, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, tanto en la vida como en la muerte'' Rory secó las lágrimas de Audrey con las yemas de sus dedos.</p><p>''¿Es una promesa?'' Preguntó Audrey con apenas un hilo de voz.</p><p>''Por supuesto que sí, mi princesa'' El chico acarició el cabello de su esposa.</p><p>Audrey sujetó suavemente la mejilla de Rory, acercó lentamente sus rostros y unió sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, un beso que Rory correspondió de inmediato, sujentándo la cintura de Audrey, acercándola más a él, algunos segundos después se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno.</p><p>''Ven cariño, volvamos a dormir'' Rory se recostó nuevamente.</p><p>''Pero..,¿Y sí vuelvo a tener una pesadilla?'' </p><p>''No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para protegerte de cualquier cosa'' Audrey sonrió.</p><p>''Te amo, sweetheart''</p><p>''Y yo a ti, dulzura''</p><p>Rory abrazó a Audrey y ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos en un santiamén.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bieeen espero que les haya gustado, si fue así pueden dejar un kudo y si gustan un comentario.<br/>Acepto cualquier crítica al fanfiction, yo con gusto estaré leyendo todo.</p><p>HASTA LA PROXIMA!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>